


The Three Bears

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have to be quiet, Myks—" he says at a near whisper. "Or else we'll wake the three bears."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/gifts).



> Prompt was Artie/Vanessa, abandoned baby.

"Pete? What are you doing?" Coming down the stairs, Myka catches her partner peeking around a corner, almost as if Leena's laid cookies out and he's afraid to swipe some. She remembers the berating he received last time from swiping the majority of the peanut butter oatmeal batch, Mrs. Frederick's favorite.

Pete looks over his shoulder, holding a finger to his lips as she approaches before resuming his look around the corner.

"We have to be quiet, Myks—" he says at a near whisper. "Or else we'll wake the three bears."

"Three bears?" Holding onto Pete, Myka peers around the corner to see what he's talking about. All she sees is Artie asleep on Leena's sofa, head tilted back while lightly snoring with a bundle of blankets against his chest. Vanessa's curled into him with one arm supporting the bundle while her head rests against Artie's shoulder. 

Myka steps back, a look of unregistered thought percolating in her brain as Pete faces her. "Something's happened, Pete. Aren't those two a little old to be, you know, procreating?"

"See? That's what I thought. I knew the apocalypse was coming early this year. We should never trust the Mayans, Myks."

"Where did that baby come from?"

"I don't know. The stork? Although with Artie, anything's possible. Maybe there's an artifact in the Warehouse that you know, clones people? Ooh, we should see if there's some kind of Dolly the Sheep Machine. Think about it. We could spin our own wool, and totally not freeze our asses off in the winter—" 

"I'm thinking we need to find Claudia. If anyone knows about this, it's her." Myka pauses before turning towards the door. Pete looks back to Artie and Vanessa and smiles as Artie's head shifts, leaning against Vanessa's.

"You really shouldn't be that cute, guys. It's not becoming your age and well, Artie, your grumpiness."

"Pete—" He hears Myka's rasp, and turns to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the first part. Still exhausted, Artie and Vanessa still have their hands full of baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Artie/Vanessa, baby talk.

When Vanessa wakes, she's lying on the sofa, Artie's jacket balled up under her head and one of Leena's afghans across her legs. Artie paces with the bundled infant, whispering random facts such as the effect of an artifact on the Battle of Waterloo, and how Napolean failed even before he started. His voice is low and gentle as he bounces the infant slightly, and Vanessa notices how at ease he appears. 

She wonders if life had ever dealt Artie Nielsen a do-over if he would choose differently. The warehouse has never been an easy career path, and from what she knows of James MacPherson, knows he was one of the few Artie trusted completely. Though she knows Artie trusts her a great deal, there are still some things he's guarded about. 

"You're supposed to be sleeping," Artie says, raising an eyebrow. Vanessa sits up, the afghan shifting as she holds her arms out. 

"My turn."

As Artie sets the baby in her arms, Vanessa adjusts, noticing how he seems to shush the baby as it makes a noise. She mimics the bouncing, and the baby gurgles. 

"You're a natural," he says, smiling. "As if there was ever any doubt." He slides down next to her. "And she tends to agree."

"Oh she does, does she? Well, I think she's been buttered up." Vanessa coos at the baby as Artie leans back against the sofa, shoulders slumped while pushing his glasses up to rub his eyes. It really has been a longer day than either of them expected.

"We need to get to the Warehouse, see if the others have found anything." 

"Why? We both know you'll glue yourself to your computer, and not have any more answers than we both have right now." Vanessa leans back, shifting the baby to lie horizontal on her chest. She pulls the blanket away and sets it to the side, thinking it's kinda annoying to deal with.

"Yeah—" Artie sighs, putting his head on Vanessa's shoulder and while reaching out to stroke along the baby's back. Vanessa's heart can't help but expand as the baby's eyes close. 

"Why don't you both get some more sleep? I'm not going anywhere, I'll take this watch."

"Sure?" With her nod, he lies down, putting his head on her right thigh. "Wake me up when Pete and Myka get back, will ya?" 

"Back?" 

"Knowing those two, they came, they saw, they left for fear of being discovered. Myka's postulating all kinds of theories and/or plans while Pete, well, I saw some cookies in the kitchen earlier. There's no doubt where those have gone—" His voice drifts off.

Vanessa looks down. Both Artie and baby are fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artie and Vanessa head to the Warehouse where Claudia is waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Artie/Vanessa, Claudia.

"Why hello, Mama and Papa Bear." Claudia swirls in Artie's office chair as they enter, Artie now holding the baby with Vanessa following behind. She kicks her feet up onto the spare part of the desk not covered in case files, but at Artie's glare, drops them.

"Where are Pete and Myka?" Artie wants to know, being a semblance of the man who lay on Leena's sofa with his head on Vanessa's thigh less than ten minutes before. Claudia shrugs.

"I sent them out for diapers and earplugs. That little girl has a set of lungs you wouldn't believe." Claudia points. "We tried smuggling her out of the good doctor's arms, and she let loose with holy terror."

"You tried moving her?" Artie turns to Vanessa, who nods. He can see the toll that this experience is taking on both of them. "Why didn't you wake me?" 

Vanessa shrugs.

"We need a new plan," Claudia says. "I know you both want to be super vague about the details surrounding that little one, but now is as good as time as any to fess up about her origins." 

"I don't think—"

"Claudia—" Vanessa breaks off at the same time as Artie, and both look at each other.

"It's complicated," Artie says, intending the words for Claudia, but somehow focusing them on Vanessa. "We should just wait for Pete and Myka to get back. In the meantime, Vanessa, would you take her?"

"Sure." The transaction is seamless as the baby changes hands. Artie moves towards the computer.

"Claudia, can you hack into the FBI mainframe?"

"Sure, but it'll take a few minutes to get setup. Work my way through the back firewalls and everything."

"Get started—" His tone signifies that the curiosity in her voice will not move until he says so. "I'll need you to cross-check a few things for me."

"Oh-kay, anything you say, Pops." Claudia starts working, her fingers typing away as Artie watches Vanessa cross the room, holding the baby close and talking softly. "But, don't think that this will be the end of things. Pete and Myka are way nosier." 

"Don't I know it," Artie huffs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening at the Warehouse, and Claudia isn't too happy with the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Claudia and Vanessa, serious conversation.

Pete and Myka return as Artie takes the baby, rigged in a strange sort of papoose from one of Claudia's mountain climbing cables, and heads out into the Warehouse on a secure cell phone to Mrs. Frederick. Pete's come prepared, bright neon earplugs in his ears as they enter the Warehouse to find Claudia and Vanessa standing in the office.

"Pete, we need to find out what's going on with Artie," Myka says.

"What," Pete shouts, not being able to hear Myka as Myka punches his bicep. "Ow, what the hell, Myks?" 

"Earplugs," Myka points to her own ears for emphasis, and Pete pulls one out. 

"I didn't want to hear the banshee terror, alright?"

"Well, it turns out you don't have to." Claudia holds out files for both partners to take. "Because Artimus has decided that while he and Vanessa play Mommy and Daddy, the two of you are on assignment. Inside are your plane tickets, hotel reservations, yadda yadda yadda, please don't make me sound anymore like Artie than I do right now."

As Myka and Pete examine their envelopes, Myka more so than Pete, Claudia notices Vanessa smirk. "What, you think this is funny?"

"I do," Vanessa replies, with a tired smile. "All of this, and he's sending them away without any answers."

"You could try explaining. That usually takes the complex out of complicated." Claudia leans back against the desk as Pete and Myka's attention shift to the physician. Vanessa holds up her hands in retreat. 

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Well, there we are. Pete, Myka, you know what to do, right? Then grab your gun and bring in the cat." Both agents nod, and leave before anything else is said. Claudia turns back to the desk, knowing that after hacking into the FBI mainframe and before he left to talk to Mrs. Frederick, Artie left her with a list of explicit instructions. Some of which are even on paper.

"What are you thinking?" Vanessa wants to know, slowly approaching the young woman. 

"To be honest with you? Not a whole helluva lot." 

"You're awful defensive. Always have been, it's just a little more noticeable right now," Vanessa says before sighing. "It's not like I planned all of this to happen, Claudia."

"You never do. You just waltz into his life, and then waltz back out again." Looking from Artie's instructions to the computer, Claudia types her way into another databank. "And he's too stupid in love with you to see different."

"It's not like that feeling isn't mutual. For God sakes, we've been seeing each other for months."

"One a month, for months." Claudia stands, facing her. "That isn't dating, that isn't even a booty call. It's some obscure thing you two have cooked up because you're both so scared of being hurt by one other than you can't take another step forward or backwards, and you're driving us all crazy while you figure it out." 

"Are you done?" Claudia can tell she's hit a rather sensitive nerve in Vanessa, as the physician's watery eyes nearly crack her armor. Claudia sees Artie heading back up the stairs, and cocks her head.

"Absolutely."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia wants to know about the baby, and Artie wants to discuss Vanessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Artie and Claudia, conversation topic Vanessa.

As Artie passes the baby to Vanessa, Claudia hears her utter: "you should probably talk to her." Artie watches her leave before turning to Claudia, his face silent but full of questions. 

"I finished that work you wanted." Claudia doesn't give him a chance to speak, going over to the printer for the stack of FBI files he's asked her to decode. "I didn't see any correlations or proof that I know anything more about what's going on, but that's to be expected, I guess." 

As she holds the files out, Claudia's hoping her disappointment of not being included isn't showing. Artie takes the files and flips through a few pages before tossing them onto the nearest table. 

"You're upset."

"No I'm not." 

"No?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I did just spend the last hour of my life doing everything you've asked me to do. Including hacking into a highly sensitive mainframe just to have you toss everything aside like yesterday's garbage."

"I'm not talking about the pages, Claudia—" Artie pauses, holding his palms up. "I'm talking about Vanessa."

"What about Vanessa?" Claudia's defenses immediately go up as her arms cross and she leans to one side. 

"You're upset with me because I haven't told you what's going on."

"You haven't told any of us what's going on—" Her voice rises.

"There are just some things I can't tell you." The agitation in his voice grows. "And until you're the Caretaker of this Warehouse, that's the way it goes."

"But you can tell Vanessa?" The pit in Claudia's stomach grows. 

"Yes, because not only is she privy to what's going on, she's the woman I love, and you don't get that information, Claudia. Not now, not ever." As he stares her down, Claudia realizes it's probably the first time he's said it aloud. 

"Fine." She storms off before he can say anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and the baby are gone. This is not part of the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Artie/Vanessa, this is not part of the plan. I'd like to note that according to Mrs. Frederic, artifacts are made everyday, and the only ones that the Regents are concerned with keeping in the Warehouse are the dangerous ones.

When Artie returns to Leena's, Vanessa and the baby are gone.

"What do you mean? She wasn't—It wasn't, we were—" Artie's at a loss for words, looking around frantically for the hope that he isn't mistaken about their whereabouts. 

"Mrs. Frederic came with a car. Dr. Calder and the baby went rather voluntarily. Wasn't this part of the plan?" Artie can tell Leena doesn't suspect any different because that's how Mrs. Frederic had it all planned from the beginning.

"No, it wasn't." Artie pushes his glasses up on his face. "But I guess it doesn't matter. Did they say when they would be returning?"

"No, they didn't. I'm sorry, Artie."

"It's not your fault. Things have just been way crazy the last few days. I guess it was all bound to work itself out eventually." Artie's heart drops. 

"Considering your aura seems to meld with hers whenever you're in a room together, I'd say you're much too calm about this. You want to talk about it?"

"No. I guess I should get back to the Warehouse and see if Claudia's returned." Artie makes for the door when Leena stops him.

"Artie, the baby—she was the artifact this time, wasn't she?"

"Fresh off the artifact assembly line. I couldn't tell the others—" Artie breaks off. 

"Tell the others what?"

"About her power. Her parents were in a horrific accident a few days ago, and Mrs. Frederic didn't want to squander the child's abilities."

"Artie—"

"It's like nothing I've ever seen, Leena. I mean children have always had the power to make or break families, but that child literally has the power to bring people together. I didn't want her snagged, bagged, and tagged like the rest," he says, noting Leena's distraught expression before walking out the door.

This wasn't part of the plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa tries to plead her case to Mrs. Frederic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Vanessa, heart sick.

Sitting in the car, a big pair of hazel eyes watch Vanessa as she bounces them up and down on her knee, the occasion drop of slobber hitting Vanessa's stomach. 

"You're quite good with her," Mrs. Frederic remarks. "Much better than I thought Arthur would be."

"He's just as good, if not better with her," Vanessa replies, knowing Artie's probably worried sick with where they are. Trying to shake off the feeling that she's done the complete wrong thing, she says, "You know he constructed this crazy thing to carry her around in? She loves it."

"He told me—" Vanessa senses the disapproval, but continues to bounce the baby. "Not that I approve of such things."

"We should have told him where we are going." Vanessa's heart twitches in her chest. 

"Arthur will know everything eventually, but for right now, this is for his own well-being."

"Why?"

"How attached are you to Arthur?" Mrs. Frederic re-directs the line of questioning, and Vanessa's unsure how she's supposed to answer. She can feel Mrs. Frederic's eyes staring through her physical being straight to her heart. "That's what I thought."

"You didn't give me enough time to answer."

"I gave you plenty. We know that the infant appears to have bonded with you and Arthur and therefore so long as the two of you are together, it's going to cause you to stay together and form a familial unit."

"In case it hasn't escaped anyone's attention, Artie and I have been in a relationship for a while now. If that isn't a familial unit in and of itself, I don't know what is."

"Yes, but we need Arthur's focus on the Warehouse if we are to solve this conundrum," Mrs. Frederic says. There are several moments of silence as Vanessa shifts the baby to a cradle position. The hazel eyes follow her movement as the baby gurgles. 

"And if he never figures it out?"

"Then we'll make other arrangements."

"That is unacceptable. This child has no parents, and you're fully prepared to sever one half of the only connection it's made with another human being. Is this really what the Regents want?" Vanessa knows she's striking a nerve mentioning the Regents, and sees Mrs. Frederic's eyebrow rise. 

"The Regents do not want artifacts to be as common in people as they are in inanimate objects. They are merely doing what's best for all parties involved."

"Without consulting us first?"

"Vanessa—In the long run, you have to know this is not going to end well. For you or Arthur." Mrs. Frederic's agitation levels rise. "This isn't like any other artifact we've ever seen. This is a child that will one day grow up, and as it grows, so will its powers. It could be the death of us all."

"And on that day, you can tell me 'I told you so' but until then, I'm willing to take the risk. Return us to the Warehouse, please." She watches Mrs. Frederic mull the decision over.

"Driver? Take us back to the Warehouse, please," Mrs. Frederic says, leaning forward and tugging on her jacket before leaning back. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"As do I." Vanessa looks down to the baby and smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision has been made, and everything is about to change for everyone in the Warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Artie/Vanessa, proposition.

"Hey, it's not my fault we missed our flight—" Pete says, walking into the Warehouse with his head turned towards Myka. Myka punches him. "Ow—" 

"It is totally your fault, you big lug," Myka scoffs. "I hope you get Warehouse grounded and put on goo detail for a week."

"Children—" Artie says, his regular grumpy attitude having returned. He stands from the desk and faces them. "We'll discuss it later."

"Where are the others?" Pete rubs his arm, looking around. "You know, our spunky punk rock princess and the tall picturesque Dr. Calder with the newly minted baby banshee?" 

"They're gone, for now." Artie turns his back to them. "Do I want to know why both of you are not on the plane?"

"Well—" Myka says.

"You see Artie, it's like this—" Pete follows.

"I don't want to know, alright? When I give assignments, you follow them, not to one degree, but to the nth degree. Consider yourselves both grounded to the Warehouse. You can start catalogue checking with Eleanor of Aquitaine's dowry and work your way forward."

"But Artie, there's like a million aisles between here and Eleanor of Aqua Velvet," Pete says, not thinking of the obvious plan of just hiding in the Pete cave with Myka and cream soda till everything blows over. "Can't we choose a different punishment like letting you choose the radio stations in the SUV?"

"No, you cannot choose your punishment." Artie goes over to his wall of books, picking a volume at random and pulling it from the shelves. Myka moves towards the table where a computer pad lay.

"Pete, Claudia did program the Warehouse's inventory into this iPad. We'll definitely move faster this way," she says, holding it in her hands. Her voice is quiet compare to its normal frequency considering she knows from Artie's mood they should steer clear as best as possible. 

Unfortunately, it was at that moment that Vanessa enters, the baby strapped onto her chest in an actual papoose that came from a store and not from you know, Claudia's mountain cables and Artie's ingenuity. It fit the doctor rather well.

"Hey, look, it's the good doc," Pete says. "And the little terror."

"Your hindsight is always astounding, Pete—" Vanessa says, as Artie freezes. "Aren't the two of you supposed to be halfway around the world by now?"

"We kinda missed the plane," Myka says, bringing the iPad against her chest. She looks at Artie's face, noticing the way it doesn't seem to move off of Vanessa. "Long story, really."

"Did something happen?" Artie asks, staring at Vanessa. 

"No, not really. Just had a long talk with Mrs. Frederic." Vanessa tries to smile. It is then that Claudia enters behind Vanessa. 

"Great, just what I did not need right now," Claudia says, pushing back the hood on her head. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pete asks. 

"Aren't you happy to see us, Claude?" Myka wants to know what in the last several hours has changed.

"Look guys, it's not you, really—" Claudia starts out.

"Alright, that's enough. Myka. Pete. You have your assignment—Eleanor of Aquitaine. Go." Artie makes a sweep motion towards the door with both hands.

"Artie—" Vanessa tries to interrupt as Artie rattles instructions at Claudia, who's crossing the room and ignoring him. Vanessa clears her throat and tries again. "Artie—Stop please."

Everyone turns towards her, including Claudia.

"It wasn't an easy decision, but it was the only one I knew to make—" She cradles the baby's head with one hand, stroking the fine blonde hair along her scalp. Artie approaches her, and with tears in her eyes, Vanessa nods her head. 

"Don't look now, Myks, but I think we need to set an extra porridge bowl or two at our table," Pete whispers, and Myka tries not to grin and hit him at the same time. "Or else someone will be sleeping in our beds—"

They watch as Vanessa's forehead touches Artie's, and they cradle the baby between them. 

"Yeah, I'm not thinking we're going to have to worry about that anytime soon. Though we might want to consider babyproofing Leena's. So many pointy and dangerous objects," Myka replies.

"Noted and on it. Hey, I wonder if my mom could help us. I mean, she did raise me and look how I turned out. Practically perfect in every way," Pete says. 

"Hardly, but we can definitely ask." Myka looks to Claudia.

"We'll need baby gates and lots of duct tape," Claudia adds, not taking her eyes off of Artie and Vanessa.

"Bingo," Pete points. "Now we're onto something. Univille is full of duct tape."

As Pete and Claudia perform their secret handshake and hug, Myka's eyes dart from them to Artie and Vanessa and back again. She knows Claudia's not completely on board with this entire scenario, but that she'll come around eventually. 

In the meantime, everything is about to change, and Myka wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
